Reversed
The man had his eyes on a particular house for quite awhile. Observing it from a few houses away in the sheer darkness of his van. He had a pair of binoculars he would use to just look at the three story house, peering through a viewable window when there would be one available. He would park in the same spot and look at the family coming in and out of the house every so often. The father looked rich, well-dressed, hair in a smooth slick fashion with his dark brown briefcase for professionalism. The mother was well-dressed, her makeup well done with the shine of light reflecting off of her red lips, and her wavy sleek hair made her stand out even more. The man was more intrigued by the kids playing with each other while entering the house. Molly was the girl, she wore a light pink dress with blue ribbons tied to her waist. She also had a stuffed rabbit always in her possession whenever the man saw her. Molly was always energetic and giggled at the littlest things. On the other hand her brother Davis was a very arrogant, smart-mouthed boy. He wore a dark brown vest along with matching pants, seems they just got back from a celebration or wedding. Davis would tease Molly by taking her rabbit, but he eventually would give it back either from guilt or his mother telling him to do so. The parents entered the house and the kids soon quickly followed in. All the doors and windows were shut, but the man kept on viewing the house. He finally decided it was about time to do it, he observed the house long enough to figure out everything about the family and the house itself, at least as much as he could have. He went to the back of the van and waited for the opportune time. Many hours passed and the sun disappeared and eventually only the stars were left in the sky. The windows of the house illuminated yellow light from within, a few rooms were lit, but not all. A few moments later all of the lights were off and only the kitchen and living room lights were left on. The man saw the parents leave through the door, and they looked the same as they did when they arrived. The father went to the passenger's seat while the mother drove them off into the distance getting farther and farther away from the house. The man took a huge knife, exited his van and started to walk towards the home while looking around if he was being watched. He made his way towards the back of the house and he was surprised, it was unlocked. He opened the wooden white door then he moved the screen door, making a slight shifting noise and a click when it slid in place then closed and locked the door behind him. The lights in the house automatically turned off as he made noise, the kids heard it and they reacted. The man looked around the kitchen then headed towards the living room. With his knife in place he held it tightly and began to point it around and call out to the children. He marched upstairs and took a right to the parent's bedroom. He looked around and there nothing was there that interested him. He left and entered the next room that seemed to be a girl's room, but as he looked around he didn't find anyone in there. As he was about to enter the next room he heard the patter of feet running downstairs. He quickly turned around and bolted to the stairs and as soon as he reached the bottom, nothing was around. Instantly the sound of feet led to his right and the slam of a door made him jump, but he quickly refocused and ran towards the sound. As he opened the door he discovered a basement, something he overlooked. He called out to the children and walked towards the pitch-black bottom. In each step he made a creek from the wooden stairs. A light bulb was hanging from the ceiling with a cord to pull on. The man reached and turned it on. As he looked around he found no one as he searched thoroughly getting himself dirty by cobwebs and dust. He turned to face the stairs and ran to try and find the kids. He started to quickly go up the stairs until he felt something odd, like he was being watched. He turned and looked back to the bottom of the basement, but nothing was there that he could have solved. The man was about to turn the other way and get out, but he couldn't. The man felt some things just simply push him. He lost his balance and instantly started to fall and roll down the stairs until a huge crack from his neck echoed throughout the basement and his knife was plunged into his stomach on the way down, but the man died before that. At the top of the stairs the opened door that illuminated blue light from the night was blocked... by three shadows, but one was behind the small shadows. They both grinned menacingly at the bloody broken body. "Oh look Molly, we did it again," Davis said in an arrogant tone. "No, Davis the stairs are to blame, that's what the men in blue will believe, just like the rest of them, right Mr. Ears? We did well, huh?" Molly said to her little rabbit with his ears flopping down his face, then she looked behind her and smiled. "Mr. Ears you went into grandpa again. I thought you were still in my arms," Molly said as she smiled at the figure behind her and Davis. "Now children do not fuss, your father and mother will come home soon and they would be disappointed if they found out you two did this again. It was a good kill, but one more is on the way soon," their grandpa said as he patted the two children on their shoulders. He had a nice calm tone to his voice and sounded like a character from a little kids cartoon as he spoke slowly to the children, like he was teaching them something and he sounded younger than he should have sounded. "Thanks Mr. Ears, but he was different from the other ones," Davis said. "You're right he was different, but it does not matter. They are all the same and soon your mother will suffer the same fate. She brought this onto herself ever since she took me into the washer and made me suffer while she watched me spin for a long time and just watched. And do you want that to happen to me again? For me to suffer again?" he questioned. The children shook their heads simultaneously in disagreement. "Now children get to bed, I will deal with this and your parents won't be mad or never find out and I'll be with you tonight Molly," he said as he went past the kids and walked down to the bottom of the basement. Molly giggled and shrugged while she headed towards the exit and kissed Mr. Ears in her possession, soon Davis followed her out. They both laughed louder and louder as they left. They slowly closed the door behind them and it made a slight creaking noise. Their grandpa went past the body and grabbed onto the cord and turned the light bulb off while looking at the body of the man and he grinned. The light that illuminated on the corpse vanished. No light was seen in the basement. Category: Mental Illness